Dragon Ball Z: After Years
' ' Dragon Ball Z: After Years (ドラゴン ボール z: 年後. Lit. Doragon Bora Z: Then) takes the place of DBGT. In this Fanon Story, every known fact found in GT is replaced by more logical science. (I need an Artist) Changes from Dragon Ball Z *Ultimate is now a form Gohan can go into at his own will, so he can go Super Saiyan again. Theme Song The Ultimate Fight Lyrics coming soon. Marxian Arc 'Scorpio Saga' A new threat comes to Earth, thier names are Manarxus and Scorpio. 1. A New Story! 2. South City-Destroyed?? 3. My Name is Manarxus 4. You Will Fight Scorpio 5. Scorpio vs. Uub 6. Super Saiyan Pan!? 7. Vein Efforts 8. Trunk's Turn 9. Scorpio Steps Out! 'Manarxus Saga' The Z-Warriors struggle against Manarxus, Emporer of the Universe 10.Explanation of a Marxian 11.No Transformations??? 12.Kaio-Ken Returns!!!! 13.Beware of the Hyper Beam!!! 14.Revival 15.Piccolo's New Attack!! 16.Manarxus' Strength Equals Super Saiyan 2?? 17.Transformations are Back 18.The Z-Warriors All-Out Attack 19.Defeated! 'Transformation Saga' Manarxus can transform 3 times, but is there anymore transformations for the Z-Warriors or Manarxus? 20.Super Manarxus 21.Power Up, Goku!!! 22.Super Saiyan 3 Vegeta!!! 23.Saiyans Always Win 24.The Alpha Form 25.Can Fusions Stop Him?? 26. The New Fusion, Pichan 27.Super Saiyan 3 Gogeta!!!! 28. Fusions Team Up!!! 29.The Elemental Ball of Destruction... 30.Super Saiyan 4??? 31. Manarxus' Ultra Form 32. Equal Match 33. Cell and Frieza are revived!!! 34.The Defeated Duo of Evil 35.Vegeta is a Super Saiyan 4?? 36.Cell's Cowardly Attack!! 37.Scorpio is....Dead!!! 38.Rage Builds Up! 39.Omega Form of Manarxus 40. The Omega Hyper Beam!!! 41. The Ultimate Z-Warrior Beam!!! 42. Manarxus Defeated!!! 43. A New Manarxus!!! 44.Revive Scorpio!!! 45. The Marxian on Earth 'Lanixus Saga' Manarxus' rival shows up on Earth, but his intentions are evil.... 46.3 years have passed.... 47.Manarxus' Rival Returns!! 48.Earth's Destruction-10 minutes... 49.Vacate the Populace of Earth! 50. Duel of the Marxians!!! 51. Lanixus' Super Destructive Wave! 52. 4 Minutes Remaining!!!! 53. Lanixus, The Super Marxian!!! 54. The Ultra Ground Shattering Punch! 55. Goku comes in! 56. The Hyper Kamehameha!!! 57. The Largest Beam Struggle! 58. Good bye, Lanixus 59. Earth is Erased 60. Find the Namekian Dragon Balls 61. Earth returns! Demon Arc 'Hell Saga' The gate to hell opens. But is it because of an old foe? 62. Hell on Earth! 63. Is That.... Garlic Jr.?? 64. Garlic III is the Name 65. Before we can fight... 66. Terror upon Earth! 67. Defeat the Warriors of Hell! 68. Cell and Frieza are back... 69. Defeated by a Saiyan Monkey 70. No more dead! 71. Garlic III tells all. 72. Fight the Spice Boys! 'Spice Boys Saga' Garlic III's men attack the Z-Warriors 73.First up, Pepper 74. Pepper Beam!!! 75. Kamehameha'd outta here! 76. Ketchup's fight 77. The Valient Efforts of Ketchup 78. The game is over for Ketchup 79. The leader of the Spice Boys, Sugar 80. Legendary Super Saiyan Power!?! 81. Sugar is no match for Super Vegeta 82. Garlic III is next. 'Garlic III Saga' Galic III has some surprises for Goten and Trunks. 83. Garlic III vs. Goten 84. Goten is a Super Saiyan 2!?! 85. Garlic III proves to be a challenge! 86. Garlic III's Super Form. 87. Is there any hope left? 88. Gotenks is Back! 89. The two other Garlics return 90. Super Dead Zone!!! 91. Push 'em back Gotenks! 92. The Earth is saved! 93. Make a Wish! Invasion of Earth Arc 'Dark Matter Saga' Dark Matter is the Scorpio of Zero. The strongest soldier of Zero. 94. The Gang Returns 95. A New Foe. 96.Dark Matter, Master of Darkness 97. Possession 98.Scorpio wants to fight 99. Duel of Minions 100. Darkness Ray 101. Don't mess with Anti-Matter 102. Scorpio's Magnificent Rush 103. Dark Matter Splits 104. Vanishing Scorpio Beam 105. Here comes Zero.... 'Zero Saga' Zero, Manarxus former comrade comes to take over the empire he left behind. 106. Zero is Manarxus' Comrade??? 107. Settlements 108. The Blood Spewing Battle-Literally 109. The Counter Attack. 110. Finale Breaker 111. Manarxus Ascends 112. Vegeta Helps 113. Ultimate Blaster 114. Blood Beam Rays 115. The True Terror of Zero 116. Super Satan?!?! 117. Earth Splits!!! 118. The Final Attack of Manarxus 119. Manarxus Down! 120. Goku's Plan 121. Distract the Demon Vegeta!! 122.Dragon Fist Explode! 'Zero Reborn Saga' Zero is reborn! But....who did this? 123. Rest in Peace, Comrade 124. Anti-Matter Reformation! 125. The Blood Crying Angel??? 126. Wing Slash 127. Dragon Fist Didn't Work? 128. Manarxus Back in Action! 129. The Majestic Emporer Transforms 130. Lets Fuse! 131. Pause in the Fight!? 132. What's Uidornkelo 133. Meet Skorxus 134. The Emporer's Revenge 135. Zero's Tricks 136. The Universe's Last Hope 137. Ultimate Power Strike 138. The Angel's Destruction 139. Peace Returns to Earth 140. Manarxus' Senses are...... Green Beret Militia Arc 'Green Beret Militia Saga' The Extraterrestrial version of the Red Ribbon Army comes to Earth 141. Someone stole the Dragon Balls! 142. Colonel..... Gold? 143. Manarxus Speaks 144. Bone Tower! 145. Major Plastitron 146. Ninja Mikan 147. The 10 Mikan Brothers 148. Android 24! 149. Frightning Boughtgoff! 150. The Fall of Bone Tower! 151. Find Bulma 152. Commander Green's Top General... 'General Red Saga' The strongest general of the GBM attacks the z-Warriors 153. Red, Psychic User Omega! 154. Hunt for the Dragon Balls 155. Where Did Manarxus Go? 156. Piccolo vs. Red! 157. Red's Escape! 158. The Emporer is Kidnapped! 159. Scorpio's Journey 160. Tien's Sparking Tri-Beam 161. Manarxus Found 162. Brainwashed 163. Scorpio against Manarxus?! 164. Red is Dead! 'Commander Green Saga' The leader of the GBM initiates a plan to kill the Z-Warriors 165. General Pai Pai Strikes 166. Pai Pai's Dom Dom Wave! 167. The Epic Fight 168. Cheating Tricks 169. The Defeated General! 170. Captain Yellow's Surprise 171. Commander Green's True Intentions 172. Death of the Commander 173. The Last Strike of White 174. The End of the Militia Tournament Saga 'Manarxus Tournament Saga' Manarxus holds his own tournament 175. Manarxus' Idea 176. The Manarxus Tourney 177. The Contestants 178. Krillin vs. Scorpio 179. Piccolo vs. Tien 180. 18 vs. Goku 181.17's return? 182. Uub vs. 17 183. Vegeta vs. Gohan 184. Goten vs. Trunks 185. Mr. Satan vs. Roshi 186. Pan vs. Videl 187. 2nd Round! 188. Scorpio vs. Piccolo 189. Goku vs. Uub 190. Father and Son Fight 191. Roshi vs. Pan 192. The Simi-finals! 193. Piccolo vs. Goku 194. Rivals Reunion 195. Vegeta vs. Pan 196. Super Saiyan Perils! 197. The Spectacular Finals 198. Vegeta vs. Goku 199. A Breath Taking Brawl! 200. The Winner is.... 'Intergalactic Tournament Saga' The best of the best universal warriors compete. 201. It's a draw?!?! 202. The Intergalactic Tournament 203. The Two Saiyans and a Marxian's Journey 204. Pikkon is Here? 205. Begin....the Preliminaries! 206. Tsunotra vs. Tykaigo 207. Froug vs. Pikkon 208. Chiller Looks Familiar 209. Chiller vs. Manarxus 210. Tregis vs Kankero 211. Vegeta vs. Nookurson 212. Junti vs. Olibu 213. Goku vs. Sanhahnsho 214. Zurnxes vs. Yyteri 215. Resting 216. Tykaigo vs. Pikkon 217. Manarxus vs. Tregis 218. Vegeta vs. Olibu 219. Goku vs. Yyteri 220. Quarterfinals Start.....Now! 221. Pikkon vs. Manarxus 222. Manarxus' Surprise 223. The Rivals Fight Again. 224. The Prince.....Is Down! 225. The Ultimate Finals 226. The Long Awaited Fight 227. Emporer Stuggles 228. Our Hero Won! 'Super Tournament Saga' A brand new tournament is being held 229. The Return to Earth 230. What....A New Tournament...Again?? 231. Time for the Contestants 232. Manarxus vs. Killa 233. Captain Chicken vs. Mr. Satan 234. Goku vs. Piccolo 235. Supreme Kai? 236. Kibitoshin vs. Tien 237. 18 vs. Krillin 238. Scorpio vs. Vegeta 239. The Warrior's Pride 240. Pan vs. Wild Tiger 241. Mr. Buu vs. Otokosuki 242. Round 2 243. Manarxus vs. Mr. Satan 244. Kibitoshin vs. Goku 245. Super Fight! 246. Vegeta vs. 18 247. Trouble for the Prince 248. Pan vs. Mr. Buu 249. Pan Be Quick, Pan Be Nimble 250. Manarxus vs. Goku.....Again 251. Buu vs. Vegeta 252. A Dire Situation! 253. Goku vs. Vegeta 254. Saiyan's Super Brawl 255. Vegeta....The Winner!!! 256. Who's That? Canjin Guu Arc 'Ganaweson Saga' An evil wizard makes a new majin Buu 'Canjin Guu Saga' Canjin Guu is more formidible then Majin Buu 'Uidornkelo Saga' Uidornkelo AKA The Super Fusion is taught to the z-Warriors 'True Canjin Guu Saga' The true form is revealed. The final Saga. Specials 'The History of Manarxus' Do I have to tell you? 'Yamcha, Desert Bandit' The return to Yamcha's desert bandit life Movies 'Icebahurg' Frieza's mom comes to Earth. 'Hyper Super Saiyans' A new saiyan comes to earth, Cronboc 'The Last Redemption' Manarxus must prove himself to Universal Kai. To do this, he must defeat The Shadow of Oppression Category:Fanons Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fanon made by TheUltraKamehameha Category:TheUltraKamehameha Category:Articles made by TheUltraKamehameha Category:Fan Fiction where GT is not canon Category:Dragon Ball Z After Years